Forrestal
Doctor Forrestal was an archaeologist who taught history and archaeology at Princeton University. A professional rival of Indiana Jones, Forrestal's skills were held in high regard by Jones but the man was, on occasion, clumsy in his work. Forrestal went missing around 1935 while searching for the Chachapoyan Fertility Idol in Peru. There, Jones would eventually discover his body inside the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors about a year later, killed by a spike trap. Biography Forrestal and Indiana Jones had a professional rivalry in archaeology from the early days of Jones entering the field and each man held the abilities of the other high regard.Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook Forrestal also had at least some association with the French mercenary archaeologist René Emile Belloq, another of Jones' competitors.The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones As part of his work, Forrestal acquired extensive experience in Central and South America. In 1930, Forrestal and Jones were both in Sweden searching for a pagan temple. Indiana Jones initially believed Forrestal to be one step ahead of him but Jones and Dr. Theresa Lawrence reached the site first due to better research.Indiana Jones Adventures: Volume 1 Four years later, Forrestal met with a man in Shanghai who wanted the archaeologist to assist his organization, the Brotherhood of the Eclipse, in finding the Calendar of the Sun, an artifact in two parts believed to have the power to control eclipses.Indiana Jones Adventure World .]] Drawn to the seemingly centuries-old organization, Forrestal agreed and the group set up a camp in South America near an area littered with the bodies of adventurers who had succumbed to the traps around the mysterious Moon Door which led to the Moon Temple and the Calendar's Lunar Component. The Brotherhood recovered the piece from its altar but betrayed Forrestal and left him to die in a trap when they flew out to Egypt. It was then that Indiana Jones arrived having fought off Brotherhood members to claim the Solar Component for himself. Jones, and a member of the Adventure Society who had been helping him look for the Lunar Component, rescued Forrestal and the grateful competitor revealed details of the Brotherhood to the pair. Forrestal also discovered a river flowing out from beneath El Dorado and informed the Adventure Society, which was excavating the area in and around El Dorado, as a "gesture of goodwill". In 1935, Forrestal organized an expedition to Peru while searching for the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors to uncover the Chachapoyan Fertility Idol. Utilizing the research of the 19th century American explorer McHenry from the University of Chicago's library, Forrestal carried out some rewarding excavations of Chachapoyan sites in his hunt for the temple. Unknown to Forrestal, Belloq became aware of his intentions and hired the thieves Barranca and Satipo to steal a map to the Temple of the Warriors from one of Forrestal's campsites. The two thieves kept the map, which was incomplete, for themselves and told Belloq that it was useless. Despite this setback, Forrestal somehow ended up finding the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors. Upon entering into the structure, however, Forrestal never came back out. As the Hovitos later informed Belloq, Forrestal rushed into the temple to find the idol without checking for the light-sensitive booby traps that ultimately cost him his life.The Greatest Adventures of Indiana Jones Legacy One year later, a collection of golden figurines recovered from Forrestal's Chachapoyan dig sites began showing up on the antiquities market. When Marcus Brody became aware of it, he alerted Indiana Jones, who had been keeping apprised of some of Forrestal's efforts to locate the temple. With Forrestal's fate unknown to the outside world, the National Museum contracted Indiana Jones to follow the archaeologist's notes and research so that he could recover the idol. It was in the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors that Jones discovered Forrestal's body, speared by a row of sharp spikes triggered by a source of light. It was the first of several traps protecting the relic. Feeling that nobody deserved to be killed in that way, Jones experienced a moment of sadness for his late rival.''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' novel Years later, Jones returned to the temple in order to further explore the site. When he entered into the temple's runner, he found Forrestal's carcass reduced to bones for which Jones remembered and lamented the fate of his competitor once more before continuing with his research and uncovering a second idol.Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine Personality and traits An archaeologist like Indiana Jones and René Emile Belloq, Forrestal used to scoure the globe for relics and structures of archaeological interest. As Jones noted after Forrestal's death, Forrestal was a very good competitor. He was honorable and grateful, such as when Jones and one of his allies rescued Forrestal from a trap after being betrayed by the Brotherhood of the Eclipse, Forrestal thanked and rewarded the pair by revealing details of the Brotherhood to them. Forrestal was very experienced, considering his work in Central and South America. When it became clear that Forrestal would not be coming back from his expedition, Jones was surprised to learn about his disappearance because of Forrestal's ability. Unfortunately, when Forrestal went to the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors in his search for the Chachapoyan Fertility Idol, he rushed into the temple without checking if there were any traps. Such action cost Forrestal his life, leaving his corpse skewered on a spike trap to serve as a warning for any further adventurers. Behind the scenes Forrestal's was first featured, as a corpse, in Raiders of the Lost Ark. Indiana Jones Adventures: Volume 1 erroneously spells it as "Forrestall" with a double L. Despite the man being mentioned a number of times in ''Indiana Jones'' stories, and Jones' respect for his abilities, it was not until 2011's Indiana Jones Adventure World, three decades after the release of Raiders, that Forrestal was visually depicted prior to his death. While developing the film in a story conference in January 1978, Steven Spielberg was the one who suggested having the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors's spike traps reveal skeletal remains skewered on them, likening it to the experience of some rides at Disneyland. In Lawrence Kasdan's first draft of the script, Indy was originally going to take down Forrestal's body from the spike trap and lay him gently to the floor. This idea, however, didn't make it to the final version of the film where Indy simply leaves Forrestal's body where he finds it.The Complete Making of Indiana Jones On the first seven days for filming the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors scene, animal handler Mike Culling came with live maggots for the Forrestal prop. Forrestal, though mentioned, is absent from Disney's Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular!. In the show, there is no trace of a human presence at the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors when Indy appears alone to retrieve the Chachapoyan Fertility Idol.Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular! He is also omitted from both LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures and its sequel (as in both games the spike trap isn't featured and Satipo never dies), but in the LEGO Indiana Jones set "Temple Escape", there is a generic skeleton minifigure attached to the spike trap as Forrestal was in the film itself.[[LEGO Indiana Jones|LEGO Indiana Jones]] There were plans by Kenner in the 1980s for a Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors playset which would have included Forrestal's body. The set, however, went ultimately unproduced when the whole Indiana Jones toyline was abruptly cancelled, although some concept art was made.SEE CONCEPT ART FOR CANCELED INDIANA JONES TOYS FROM 1980'S KENNER at The Week In Nerd Appearances *''Indiana Jones Adventures: Volume 1'' *''Indiana Jones Adventure World'' *''Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' novel *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' comic *''Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark'' junior novel *''Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular!'' * *''Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine'' Sources *''The World of Indiana Jones'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook'' *''Indiana Jones and the Golden Vampires'' * *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' *''The Greatest Adventures of Indiana Jones'' Notes and references ru:Форрестал ja:フォレスタル Category:Archaeologists Category:Characters appearing in Raiders of the Lost Ark Category:Characters appearing in video games Category:Deceased Category:Faculty of Princeton University